Paradox Pearl
The Paradox Pearl is a cursed gemstone that plays a major antagonistic role in the eponymous 1997 segment "Awfully Lucky" of Cartoon Network's What a Cartoon!. An obnoxious man named Luther finds the Paradox Pearl, a mysterious item that worth $10 million, and that, according to legend, gives its holder good luck. However, the pearl comes with a catch, every bit of very magnificently good luck it brings, is followed by a bit of tremendously bad luck. When the pearl's former owner, an wealthy but distraught, elderly multimillionaire named Mr. Thornsworth throws it away to the ocean at the pier, the ignorant Luther, hearing the how much the Paradox Pearl worth to any city museum that is willing to pay for it's acquisition from Thornsworth's chauffeur on a phone, swam and chased after the precious mineral, despite Thornsworth's honest protest due to the pearl's curse upon anyone who holds it. After Luther retrieved the Paradox Pearl but quickly later gets chased by a hungry shark but he was rescued by an Irish fisherman on a fishing vessel, but soon oddly the boat caught on fire both the fisherman and his crew abandoned ship. Luther, having survived both the shark and the burning fishing ship, washes up on a secluded Hawaii-esque tropical island and was greeted and given exotic, proper treatment by the island's tribal native inhabitants at their village. During his stay at the natives' village and while sitting on the village throne (being treated like sort of a king), Luther who thanks the Paradox Pearl for giving him this paradisal taste of sweet joy, carelessly throws his half-eaten pineapple at the village's sacred totem and says "oopsie", the natives' hospitality quickly turned to outrageous anger and they carried him off to their island's volcano as punishment for the desecration of their idol. The villagers fled as the volcano explodes and only spat out Luther. Luther again survived and flung into an airjet plane inhabited by 2 British explorers. Their plane was struck by lightning and got caught on fire, both the British explorers and their American pilot fled and escaped to safety via parachutes. Luther lived and landed within a park in the city amidst the fiery chaos caused by the plane crash at the other side of the park. Among the concerned and frightened crowd who saw the plane crush was an attractive blond woman in a black dress believed she sensed Luther's aura as something of a dream man she wanted and she began kissing him excessively, until her muscular but jealous bald husband appeared and sees her kissing a man behind his back, and starts choking Luther with his right hand. Disgusted with the man's envy, his wife leaves him and the husband blames him for their inevitable break-up. Luther fled and hide in the city sewers from the furious ex-husband, but just as luck was on his side as he was relieved and calmly walks away across the street with the Paradox Pearl, Luther was hit by a truck during oncoming traffic. After his recovery, Luther woke up in a city hospital only to find half of his body reconstructed with metal and a bit of magnetism problem explained by a doctor saved his life. Luther quickly left the hospital and ran to the city museum with the intent to sell the Paradox Pearl. But just as he was so close to claim his precious $10 million reward, the metal half of Luther's body magnetically attracted and pull away a set of crown jewels from their glass encasement and onto his body. The museum security guards who thought Luther was a thief, quickly tackled the avaricious fool and beaten him up. After suffering a long series of unfortunate events brought upon him by the accursed Paradox Pearl, Luther, whose greed got the best of him, returned to the pier finally accepted Mr. Thornsworth's words that the pearl was not worth it, and threw the cursed treasure away for good. After the discontent Luther tossed the Paradox Pearl, it founds it's way into a bucket of fishes on an overweight American fisherman's boat while the man was fishing and he suddenly caught an antique treasure chest filled with gold coins. The man was suddenly happy with this newfound fortune, but something falling out of the sky (possibly a meteor) came crashing down on the poor man. The moral of the Paradox Pearl legends is that luck has it's price. Owners/Victims of the Paradox Pearl *Luther - A greedy and obnoxious young man that obtains the Paradox Pearl in order to sell it to a museum for $10 million. *Mr. Thornsworth/Old Man/Master Thornsworth/ - The former owner of the Paradox Pearl, he throws it into the ocean where it is retrieved by Luther. Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Magic Category:Voodoo